


Naughty Puppy

by MadTrasher



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinda puppy play, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Kink, but not really, glove sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrasher/pseuds/MadTrasher
Summary: Doctor Robotnik leaves for a moment in order to take a break from his work, he leaves his gloves behind and to Stones surprise his itch to touch them turns sexual by accident.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Naughty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, either I haven’t seen one or maybe it’s not on this website but how come there isn’t Stone jerking off to Robotnik’s gloves yet?

  
Although Agent Stone was good at obeying his orders and remaining quiet when ever the Doctor would proceed with his work, there was just one issue. He was fighting with the hem of his jacket that was soft to the touch. He intertwined the fabric with his fingers as he massaged the material between his digits. Every once in a while he’d look up to observe his boss to make sure he wasn’t in harms way. Brown eyes would dart to the other side of the mobile lab towards the entrance, overly prepared for a military guard to enter at anytime. But it was a slow day for the both of them. 

“Agent Stone, would you be a good guard dog and patrol the lab while I’m gone?” The smaller man nodded in responds before giving Robotnik a warming smile. The doctor rolled his eyes at the response and proceeded to remove his gloves. 

Strange, he never removed his gloves unless for certain scenarios. The taller man folded the material in his palms before resting them on the desk, he rolled his neck as he groaned out. He’s been working non-stop for the past ten hours and he was only taking a brief break. He reached into his breast pocket to retrieve his thin sunglasses. He walked past his obedient agent and gave him a threatening glare which didn’t effect Stone compared to others. In fact, he rather enjoyed the view, the hollows of his face contoured his features which complemented him. Stone once again gave a charming smile as a form of goodbye. 

“I’ll be back in approximately 40 minutes, don’t touch anything.” He snarled at Stone as he proceeded to place his small frames on his face.He turned his back on the agent and whipped his coat dramatically as he always does. The agent stayed in his spot patiently as he watched Robotnik be guided with two military guards away from the vehicle. Stone’s boss immediately threatened the guards and proceeded to degrade them about their stupidity which made the agent laugh to himself. 

Sure enough stairs folded in on themselves before the door followed shut. The only man in the lab stared at the doorway for a couple of minutes, day dreaming about his future errands once he was off work. His fingertips brushing against familiar fabric as his thumb stroked along the serge material. It felt strong and well woven, but it was addictingly soft to the touch. Wondering eyes traveled along the walls of the lab, displayed tools that were illuminated by a blue light made the place look cold and organized. The minimal decorating made the place look nothing like a garage nor a work station. It was bare and removed from the world which made Stone feel like he was inside of a robot. His eyes roamed along the many surfaces of the area before landing on a lifeless pair of gloves. 

His fingers itched to touch the article of clothing in curiosity of how they felt. Stone’s eyes returned back to the door as he ignored the tempting gloves. His mind returned back to their boring topic of errands, he needed to buy more coffee beans, a new phone charger, some eggs, type up a report on the Sonic case and he wanted to play a video game before heading to bed. Perhaps he could even have enough time to give himself a treat before calling it a day. He blushed to himself as the very thought of jerking himself off stirred him up. Shaking his head trying to clear his mind his eyes looked back at the closed door. 

No he couldn’t get excited here, he was working. He straighten himself up as he let his mind go blank. His posture was straight and his hands were at his sides, his head was up and his toes pointed at the door. God this was boring, he thought to himself as he leaned back against the wall for support. His eyes once again examined the room trying to find something to distract him from his boredom, until he came across those gloves again. 

He rolled his eyes for he himself couldn’t believe that he was drawn back to them, the pair of gloves that controlled everything in this lab, the gloves that were Ivo’s second skin, the gloves that touch every surface in this place, but most importantly they were Robotnik’s protective layer when those fingers would hook into Stones jaw. His tongue swiped along his bottom lip as he recalled the memory. His lower regions stirred again as he lingered on the thought of those hands touching every inch of his mouth. He hummed to himself as he felt his pants grow a little tight. 

_ Fuck, not here.  _

Dazed eyes glanced back at the door in hopes that the doctor would come in and tell Stone that he was off duty, but he still had 25 minutes till his boss returned. The man frustratingly sighed to himself as he couldn’t help but walk over to the desk where the gloves laid. His fingers brushed up against the fabric which felt worn and abused. The doctor must have worn these over the past couple of years because there were signs of seam repairs. It was flexible and maneuvered freely in Stones hold. He rubbed the fabric between his thumb and index finger to feel how irresistibly soft they were. Agent Stone closely inspected the hardware on the gloves, the fingertips had a mesh lining to them which Stone would recall felt cold when Robotniks fingers disappeared into his mouth. Instantly warming the fabric and soaking the material before his boss would wipe his saliva on his jacket. 

He groaned out as he felt his cock twitch in his pants as he remembered when Robotnik pinched his tongue when he interrupted him. Uncontrollable hips rolled trying to seek any kind of friction as he basked in the memory. 

“Fuck me” he groaned out as he couldn’t help but slide the gloves on. Foreign yet familiar hands roamed along his torso, they teased his erect nipples through his dress shirt. A repressed moan escaped his lips as he imagined it was Robotniks. Suddenly his gloved hand aggressively covered his mouth. He moaned in the action as he pretended it was his boss who was trying to shut him up. His tongue licked the hand which greedily pressed into his mouth. He choked at first but proceeded to suck on the fabric. It was getting wet, his fingers were damp and the wet warmth was inviting. He drooled onto himself as he felt it running down his chin. His other hand- _Robotnik’s_ _hand_ was traveling away from his nipple and down towards his lower abdomen. His fingertips brushed against the dress shirt which teased by pulling on the buttons. Stone’s muffled moan tried to escape his mouth but Robotnik’s glove prevented it. 

The other hand finally made its way to his belt and slowly dipped into his waistband before retreating back to his fly. He imagined his boss glaring at him before pulling his hand out of Stones hot mouth. He wiped the excess saliva onto his jacket before both hands join at his crotch. Stone swallowed as he felt the damp glove brush against his pelvis which untucked his shirt. 

“N-no Doctor I can’t. Not here.” He moaned out as he closed his eyes. He thrusted against his hands and earned himself a satisfying whimper. The smaller man was very audible as he touched himself, he would make little noises in protest to _Imaginary Ivo_. The hands started to undo the belt and they completely ripped off his belt in one successful tug. He felt the fabric of gloves start to pull down the fly to his pants and push down his boxers. The cool air hit him as he sighed to himself that he was finally free from the imprisonment of his clothing. The gloves teasingly rubbed around his hard cock drawing forgettable patterns. Robotnik’s soaking wet glove made one firm swipe up along the shaft of his dick. He flew his head up from the unimaginable feeling, his voice slowing going raw from all the groaning from earlier. Brown eyes looked back down to see those black articles of clothing ghosting over his swollen cock. 

Those hands firmly grabbed his dick and began to slowly stroke him. The man’s breathing hitched as he felt the fabric rub him raw. The wet thumb rolled over the single bead of precum which cause Stone to silently gasp. His body was shaking from all the pulsing shocks of pleasure that Robotnik’s gloves did to his body. Everything was growing too much, the ball of heat was overtaking his body as he started to grow sensitive. He started to jerk himself faster for he was loosing patience and time. He moaned out as all his weight slammed against the wall, he could hear that phrase which was imbedded into his mind. 

“ _Pin yourself against the wall_.” He leaned fully against the cold wall which was immediately warmed up by Stones body heat. He was growing so close, it was just a matter of minutes right now. He thrusted into his palm and felt the keypad of the glove scratch against his burning flesh. He groaned out as he felt his orgasm building up. Those glove hands worked faster and harder in trying to make him cum and Stone was chanting out all kinds of curse words. 

“Agent Stone you dirty dog.” The man looked over his shoulder to see Robotnik leaning against the wall with him. Those icy hazel colored eyes burrowed into his soul as he couldn’t help but cum from disobeying Ivo’s orders. He spilled his orgasm onto the glove which proceed to leak onto the floor. The white substance soaked through the fabric which felt warm to the touch. The taller man looked down in disappointment to see his black gloves almost completely covered in white. “Doctor I’m so sorry! I- I understand if you want to fire me but please let me-“

Robotnik’s pale palm appeared by Stone side, it was an open hand that was waiting for something. Agent Stone was confused at first but then the answer dawned on him. He slid the worn out gloves and folded them to the best of their sticky ability. He held the article of clothing above his boss’s hand, holding them there to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. The taller man nodded and firmly straighten his hand. Stone gently rested the gloves into Robotnik’s open hand and watched as the man didn’t budge his straight face. He expected that Ivo would make a face of disgust or that he would say something in protest, but nothing. 

Pale thin hands threaded into the wet gloves that fit snug into the abused material. He pulled the wrist lining and flexed his fingers in the fabric. The taller man moved to where he was standing in front of the blushing man. His white covered hand pushed into Stones mouth to his surprise. Agent Stone gagged on the forceful digits before sucking and licking the glove clean to the best of his abilities. He moaned out as his hands gently wrapped around Robotnik’s wrist to prevent him from retreating. 

“You filthy pathetic dog, you dirtied up my gloves by dry humping my belongings. Naughty boy.” The fingers pinched Stones tongue which made the man cry out but also made his flaccid dick twitch. The smaller man moaned out as he saw Robotnik’s other cum covered hand come up to his own lips. Ivo tasted the seman and made a hum to himself. “Seems that I’ll have to teach my disobedient puppy a lesson.” He retreated his hand wiped it on Stones jacket which had cum and his saliva on his chest. The other hand repeated the action until Ivo was satisfied. He removed the gloves and threw them in the trash. 

He opened one of the workbenches drawers and took out another pair of gloves which he immediately dressed himself with. He looked back at Agent Stone who was still leaning against the wall, his dick was out, his face flushed bright red and his mouth hung open as he was catching his breath. His jacket had wet handprints that dragged from his breasts to his lower abdomen. 

“You can head home early, we’ll continue this next week once you finish your report on the rodent.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, knowing me there’s probably gonna be another Fic some time soon. I’m working on my Detroit becoming human AU so hold on!


End file.
